


my eyes were looking for you (and so i found you)

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu Are Roommates, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mutual Pining, Rom-com, also minghao is eviiiiil, gyuhao are idiots tbh, wonhao are fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: it’s minghao’s idea to fake date, but wonwoo’s conscious eventually catches up to him and he lets mingyu take the reigns from there.





	my eyes were looking for you (and so i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"an angsty gyuhao with a happy ending and a little bit of wonhao"_
> 
> hi! so i didn't really make it angsty tbh, it's more of a rom-com. i hope that's okay <3
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/169828073429/my-eyes-were-looking-for-you-and-so-i-found-you)

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH THE BOY I'M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH!"

Wonwoo jumps a foot into the air, knocking his head into Mingyu's chin and Mingyu falls back, crumpling into a ball on the floor. Wonwoo rubs his head and shuffles onto his knees as he looks over the back of the couch, a scowl marring his face.

"What are you yelling about now?" Wonwoo asks, irritated beyond belief as he continues to nurse his newly developed head injury.

Mingyu waves an arm out at the elder and moans into the carpet, unwilling to answer anything until he's moped properly. Wonwoo throws a pillow at his head, still scowling and nursing his head as he readies himself to throw another pillow. Mingyu rolls over onto his back and holds the pillow Wonwoo threw at him like a shield.

"Hyung," Mingyu whines, drawing the word out for as long as he can while Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "I thought you liked Namjoonie-hyung. Why are you trying to take my true love away from me?"

Mingyu's pout is ridiculously puppy-like and Wonwoo throws another pillow at him, aiming for his unprotected chest this time. "I do like Namjoon-hyung. Jeonghan set me up on a blind date."

"Oh," is all Mingyu says in response, now understanding of the situation.

No one says no to Jeonghan _ever._ Not if they want to live at least.

"But why you two?" Mingyu's pouting again when he asks in a whine, his voice reaching that ridiculous pitch that annoys Wonwoo the most. "Jeonghan knows I have a massive crush on him and how much you like Namjoon. Why would he set you two up? With each other?"

Wonwoo shrugs, falling back into his earlier position on the couch. "Beats me."

Mingyu waits because he's known the elder long enough to know when he wants to say something but doesn't know _how_ to say it. Wonwoo shifts on the couch, the weight of Mingyu's eyes on him heavy.

"We're going on another date," Wonwoo finally admits.

Mingyu blinks, not knowing what to say. He stares at the back of the couch, turning until his face is planted right in the carpet. "I'm going to die alone."

Wonwoo has the audacity to laugh from the couch, the filthy traitor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo is immediately assaulted with a barrage of questions as soon as he slips into the booth across from Minghao.

"Jeez, kid, one at a time. How do you even have that much air to say so much?" Wonwoo says, suddenly exhausted.

It's been a long week, what with lying to Mingyu about the second date and finals coming soon and explaining to Namjoon why Mingyu keeps glaring at him then curls into a ball on the carpet while moaning about being forever alone every time he comes over to study. Mingyu is annoying on a good day, but he's exasperating now and it's getting on Wonwoo's last nerves. He feels as snappish as Jihoon latelyーand that's something Wonwoo has been avoiding to act like ever since he met the shorter man.

Minghao frowns at him but slows down enough to ask, "Did he buy it?"

"Completely," Wonwoo answers with an eye roll.

Now, Wonwoo isn't one for lying and deceit, but whatever will get these two hopeless losers together is something to praise. Wonwoo knows that Minghao is aware of Mingyu's massively huge crush on him but Mingyu is still in the ever-present dark about Minghao's feelings for him.

Hence the lying and pretend dating. Whatever kicks Mingyu into gear though, isn't Wonwoo's problem and really hopes that this will finally give Mingyu the courage to confess.

"Did he seem jealous when you told him?" Minghao asks eagerly now, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Wonwoo sighs and tilts his head back on the booth, remembering how out of his way Mingyu has gone to show Wonwoo just how upset he is about this. "Oh, trust me, he is _drowning_ in it. You really should take pity on him. You know he isn't the best with words."

Minghao smiles, nodding as he replies. "I know, but when _I_ tried confessing, he thought it was a dream and tried running around on campus naked because he was convinced none of it was real. It's his fault for embarrassing me. Now it's _his_ turn. The ball is in his court, we'll just have to see what he does with it."

"Fine, but you should know, he's here right now."

Minghao nods, his smile growing as he avoids looking over the patrons in the diner they find themselves in. "I know. It's completely like him to try and go undercover to see if we're really dating or not."

Wonwoo says nothing as Minghao reaches out across the tabletop and takes his hand in his, smiling tenderly up at him. He tries to smile back, but ultimately fails when he sees Mingyu shift in his crappy disguise two tables away from them. Mingyu looks hilarious in a black trenchcoat and heart-shaped sunglasses he's pretty sure Junhui lent him. The fake dating makes it worth it for this. So Wonwoo plasters on a shy smile and holds Minghao's hand while they order, only drawing away once their food arrives and they end their little charade to focus on eating instead. Mingyu watches them all throughout, a sweet iced tea in front of him to keep the waitress from kicking him out for not buying real food.

Wonwoo even lets his arm settle on Minghao's shoulders when they're walking out of the diner, Mingyu's eyes heavy on him again.

Minghao ought to know what he's doing if he has Mingyu playing exactly into his clutches. Wonwoo almost feels a little bad for his roommate, until he remembers when Mingyu drunk-kissed Namjoon that one time at a frat party in their freshman year.

 _Karma's a bitch, ain't it, Gyu?_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as Mingyu exits the diner little ways behind them, all the while acting like the couple they really, truly aren't.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyung, you gotta break up with him! You have to! I know you're already married to Namjoon! Why are you trying to take my man too?"

Wonwoo sighs from the couch, giving up on reading more of his favorite book before he heads out on another "date" with Minghao.

"Namjoon-hyung is okay with me seeing Minghao, Gyu-yah. If you really liked Minghao-yah as much as you say you do, you should've told him about it sooner," Wonwoo mutters, utterly annoyed as he lurches off the couch and makes a beeline for his bedroom.

Mingyu jumps into his way and blocks all exits, his voice pleading, and those ridiculous puppy eyes back again. "Hyung, don't go! Please don't do this to me. I thought we were friends? You know that I _really_ like him. Please don't go."

Wonwoo is surprised to see the tremble of Mingyu's bottom lip when he says it, his eyes looking watery and _oh,_ maybe Wonwoo _should_ take Mingyu out of his misery already. The game has been played for long enough already and Wonwoo knows that he might have taken things just a wee bit too far this time.

Mingyu sniffs, his cheeks now wet and Wonwoo sighs loudly, his mind made up. "Fine. You'll go in my place instead. Hurry and dress nice. You're taking him to see that new slasher movie."

Mingyu wipes the back of his hand across his cheeks and hugs Wonwoo tightly. "Thanks, hyung."

Wonwoo grimaces with the guilt those words bring, but that's something for another time. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it, you're grateful. Hurry up and change. The movie starts in half an hour and you need to go pick him up."

Mingyu nods and sniffs again before he turns around and disappears down the hallway to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Wonwoo can already _hear_ the mess Mingyu's making and he shakes his head, plopping himself back down on the couch before he pulls his phone out, intending to give Minghao a heads up about the change in plans. He catches sight of Namjoon's contact name and thinks better of it, calling Namjoon instead to invite him over for a couple of hours.

While Mingyu is _finally_ getting his head out of his own ass, Wonwoo thinks he'll go ahead and have some ass for himself, thanks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Minghao opens his front door, he doesn't expect to find Mingyu on his doorstep instead of Wonwoo.

"Um," he mutters because he doesn't know what else he's supposed to say, but the look in Mingyu's eyes is telling him a story of its own. A story he's pretty sure Mingyu could never actually be able to tell him with words alone.

"Hey, sorry. Wonwoo can't make it tonight so he sent me instead. Is that cool with you?" Mingyu murmurs nervously, fidgeting a little.

Minghao blinks, looking partially shell-shocked as if he still can't believe that Mingyu's there but eventually he snaps out of it and he smiles. Mingyu smiles in return, his canines peaking out with the force of his grin. Minghao steps out into the hallway and closes his door behind him, taking hold of the arm Mingyu immediately offers him once they turn towards the elevators.

"Yeah, it's cool," Minghao replies a little too late, his grin and dreamy expression leaving Mingyu dazzled as they wait for the elevator doors to open. "It's absolutely _perfect."_

There's a ding and the doors open, letting them step into the empty elevator. The doors clang shut as they begin their descent down, but Minghao feels that he's going somewhere up _high_ when he cages Mingyu in his grasp and kisses him with all he has.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell at me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)!


End file.
